


Alpha and a Hard Place

by Pondermoniums



Series: A/B/O Haikyuu One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mugging, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Verse, One Shot, Summer, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pondermoniums/pseuds/Pondermoniums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Nishinoya, continued from <i>How It Works</i>, but these can be read independently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha and a Hard Place

Nishinoya jerked his head off of Tanaka’s shoulder, a number of things jarring him awake: the sudden aroma of an omega in heat who was not him, the reciprocal scents of alphas reacting to it, Tanaka’s muscles stiffening under his head, and Asahi’s arm crossing over him protectively.

But above all of it was Kuroo Tetsuro, silently rising from his seat. Karasuno had played against the cats enough times for him to know that Kuroo-san was _good_ , but this speed should have sound. His seat should have creaked, or his shoes squawked, but he rose as if he had already been hovering over it.

But the roar that sounded from him knocked Nishinoya and Tanaka back against one another. The occupants of the train hit their seats like a shock wave had struck them. Many things happened at once, too many for Noya to keep track of. Kozume fell with an alpha on top of him. Kozume’s head hit something, briefly filling the space with ringing air before it was eclipsed by alpha roars, none louder than Kuroo’s. The alpha closest to Kozume hit the doors of the train, causing several cries of concern to be heard since the train was still rushing through the tunnels beneath Tokyo.

Noya leaned into Asahi, holding onto his stiff bicep as he nestled against his shoulder, smelling his calm and clean aroma while Noya peeked under his chin. The battle was short but seven alphas foolishly approached for Kozume. Kuroo damaged or knocked six unconscious, while the last had a stroke of intelligence and backed down. Noya lifted his knees so he could curl up against Asahi as Kuroo tenderly scooped Kozume off the floor. Peeking up at Asahi, Noya saw that he was staring straight ahead, not giving Kuroo any notion of a threat with his eyes as he came and resumed his seat with Kozume on his lap.

Twenty minutes was a long train ride.

Fortunately, Tanaka’s sister was already parked and waiting for them outside of the station. The lollipop left her mouth with a loud _pop!_ as her mouth opened, but one look at her brother and then Kuroo, and she just opened the door to her van. “First stop?” she asked as she fell into the driver’s seat.

Kuroo had taken Kozume to the back of the vehicle, but his deep voice gave clear directions despite speaking quietly. Asahi sandwiched Noya against the opposite sliding door while Tanaka tied a bag of ice he had quickly gotten from the konbini next to the station. Kuroo’s eyes landed on him as he turned to place it on Kozume’s head, giving him pause. Kuroo never moved, allowing Tanaka to carefully place it on the unconscious omega’s head. Eventually he woke up, and Tanaka transferred it to his chest to cool him down.

Noya watched Kuroo as the omega proved delirious with heat but not roiling in lust yet. He had never seen Kenma behave like that, nor Kuroo. The scentless omega had always been a bit standoffish and unapproachable. The alpha, by contrast, had been ludicrously amiable if you looked past his upper class man façade, especially in the company of Bokuto-san.

Noya laced his fingers with Asahi’s, as if the alpha’s hand had been waiting for him. Heats brought the fiercest and most delicate parts of a character, and Noya said as much when they were finally dropped off at Asahi’s house. “I didn’t know Kenma-san could actually be cute.”

“Yu,” Asahi chided softly, exhausted by the day’s events. He peeled his shirt off and disappeared in the bathroom to get he water heater going.

“What? Everything’s fine now. We can talk about it. I knew Kuroo was close with Kenma but the way he looked at him was like how you look at me.”

Asahi was blushing as he tried to say nonchalantly, “Well they’re probably marked and mating right now. Come on, let’s wash Tokyo off.”

Noya sprang off the bed, where he had settled. “Don’t act shy the same time you’re asking me to have a bath with you.”

But his grin vanished when he found the tub empty. Asahi’s was one of the only households in the neighborhood with a shower as well as a tub, which was why the Karasuno team crashed his house for _team building_ weekends. Noya looked at it dejectedly.

“There’s time enough for baths,” Asahi laughed, but Noya heard as well as felt how his voice fell when he said, “I can still smell the train.”

Metal, rubber, and burnt electricity. Coupled with the prickly, overpowering perfume of alphas, Noya wasted no time stepping under the water. Asahi pouted under lifted brows. “You could have undressed first.”

Water beat against Noya’s hair, losing centimeters of his height as he boldly glared with his hands on his hips. “Do it for me.”

Noya watched the alpha's trousers fall to his ankles before he meant to step into the shower. Asahi’s thumbs hooked in the band of his underwear and Noya pouted at the lack of excitement between Asahi’s legs. “What’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, Asahi stepped under the water and peeled off Noya’s shirt. “You’re not enjoying this like you should be,” he commented, his hair flopping over his eyes. Before he could move his hair to see, Noya felt his chin lifted and soft lips found his own. The water had already made Asahi’s stubble pliant as Noya pushed up onto the balls of his feet, seeking more of that tongue that had just tasted his lips…

But all he got was air. Nishinoya whined, keeping his eyes closed and willing his mate to _kiss him properly._

“I’m just spooked,” Asahi said, his hands hanging by his sides.

Noya grasped his wrists, placing them on his waist himself as he managed to place kisses on Asahi’s jaw. “We all were, but we were safe. Tetsurou loves Kenma, and you’re mated to me. I wouldn’t let him attack you just because you’re alpha.”

His lips could feel Asahi’s face turn up in a smile but his tone was solemn. “You know rabid alphas don’t work that way.”

“He wasn’t that bad.” Noya resigned himself to falling back on his heels and flipping his hair off his face. “He settled down in the car. He wasn’t rabid so much as…courting.”

Asahi’s lips pressed into a line. Noya had not known that was even possible…but he could work with this. “It was attractive, really.”

His mate’s wide eyes contrasted with furrowing brows. “You thought that was…sexy? Medieval, isn’t it? No one courts that way anymo—”

With a loud huff, Noya yanked his pants down himself. “It’s the sentiment behind the thing, baka-chan. Of course I don’t _want_ bloodshed. I’m competitive but I’m still omega, and having someone so fired up for me is…really sexy. You remember?”

Asahi blushed a deep shade of scarlet and Noya grinned, pleased with himself. He peppered wet kisses to his collarbone, shoulder, and chest while Asahi gulped. “Right now I only remember being submissive in order to protect you. I can’t easily forget a threatening alpha’s scent, let alone eight of them in a confined space.”

A low growl sounded in Noya’s throat. “I’m trying to help with that but you’re not cooperating. Undress me.”

Obedient to his omega’s demands, Asahi knelt and pulled down his underwear and placed a hand on his calf but Noya didn’t move to step out of his attire. He placed a hand on Asahi’s scalp, lightly, but enough to pull him slightly. “Smell me.”

Asahi all but fell forward, willingly leaning forward to press his mouth and nose to the junction where Noya’s thigh me his pubic hair. Admittedly, he did not have much, but a low moan purred in Asahi’s chest as he filled his lungs with Yu. Spicy like oranges but temperate like a night’s breeze, the only alpha this place knew was Asahi. He could smell his lingering aroma mixed with Yu’s; something like warm chocolate with oranges that reminded of him of Noya’s last heat. Yu had craved nothing but the special chocolate ramen his favorite shop was hosting for the season, which they ate happily during the nightly thunderstorms.

He felt Noya’s penis rise against his cheek, reacting to his own scent rising off of his skin with the steam of the shower. “Remember?” he said shakily.

Asahi did not remember anything at the moment. Without thinking, he licked up the side of Noya’s balls and when he reached the base of his cock, his lips dragged over it, his breath cocooning Noya’s length in throbbing sensations. Reaching a hand between his legs, Asahi spread Noya’s ass cheeks and immediately smelled how close his heat was.

His other hand came up to rest on the back of a thigh as Asahi looked up and found Noya leaning against the wall for support, his eyelids hooded and his lips parted for heavy breaths. Asahi pulled on his knee and Yu eagerly fell onto his lap, straddling him and folding his arms behind Asahi’s neck for hungry kisses. He mewled happily when Asahi held him tightly, supporting his low back so he did not slide off, allowing Noya to writhe and rut against him. Asahi only broke from his mouth to lick down his neck and nibble on his gland.

Yu pressed their chests together, letting whatever sounds rise from his throat. His ankles cross behind Asahi and his toes curled when the alpha murmured against his hair, “I remember.”

******

Nishinoya couldn’t say when it was, exactly. Much like his co-captain, Sugawara, Noya had a simplistic outlook on love. Suga and Tanaka were the ones he had first told about his attraction to Azumane Asahi. Neither of them really seemed surprised by his confession; Tanaka had made some bawdy joke about Shimizu finally being his while Suga jovially warned him to not let his crush inspire him to accept every spike Asahi sent during practice.

When Tanaka had left the change room, though, Yu had asked him about his relationship with Daichi. They had already bonded, and they had never really been a secret beforehand, either.

 _"You know, that’s funny,"_ Sugawara had laughed. _"Everyone freaks out about biting one another, like that’s the moment you become mates. Really, I can’t imagine having noticed anyone else. I never wanted anyone else. At some point both of you already know you’re mates. The bite is just to tell everyone else."_

That was it. Yu knew, but he did not realize it until he had gotten himself suspended. Everything had gone wrong. Sure, they hadn’t won the game to Date Tech, but it was Asahi’s spirit they lost. Nishinoya did not understand Asahi’s choice to leave the team. If his spikes were met by a wall, that was not his fault. That meant they were up against a good team. Noya was the one who had not kept the ball in play, being unable to keep it off the court.

But then the principle had to be overly sensitive about his toupee, and at that point Nishinoya was more angry than disappointed. Stupid forces had risen between them and all Noya wanted was for Asahi to spike through them as he always had.

And then Hinata saved everything. Whatever the starburst had said, inspired Asahi to show up at the right time for practice with their graduated senpais, and it was Hinata again who announced in that loud voice of his that Asahi was outside. However the relief Noya felt when Asahi wanted to spike again was dull compared when they lost to Aoba Johsai.

Of course the loss was crushing, so much so that when night fell and the team parted ways for sleep, Asahi and Nishinoya walked in silence. They lived in the same direction so the decision to walk together was easy, and this time they did not speak of unbreakable walls or being at fault for missing another chance at nationals.

They did not have the time to, really, because out of nowhere, they were mugged. Nishinoya had foolishly laughed aloud when the three men approached out of the shadows. _"First that brat Tooru and now these idiots,"_ he had scoffed. _"What a day."_

 _"We’re outnumbered, Yu,"_ Asahi had scolded quietly, ever the advocate for peace. _"How much money do you have?"_

The answer had been none, but at that moment one of the thugs had made a connection about Noya’s height. The day’s sweat had dampened his hair so he was not as tall as he usually was, causing him to grit his teeth. _"My omega teeth with bite off your stub before you get near my ass,"_ he had growled in response to their remarks.

Apparently alphas were even more sensitive about their shortcomings than the principle. The only warning he had was the sound of Asahi’s dry breath in his throat before they attacked. The street lamp was on their side, unfortunately, making their eyes blind to movements in the dark, so the thugs got the first hit. Not that Nishinoya minded; since he was so small he worked better in tight spaces, such as between the asphalt and a man who had not bathed in what smelled like three weeks. Being libero made him strong in arm as well as leg, so he locked the latter around the man who had thought to pin him down, only to feel himself suffocating between Noya’s thighs while his ribs gave way to the omega’s fists.

Somehow the other two just pulled their counterpart off and took his place, this time landing on Noya’s diaphragm. _“—sahi!”_ he choked, frantically seeking the alpha. Asahi met his panic from where he also lay on the ground, holding onto his side while his eye was already swelling up.

Noya’s gaze was cut off by a punch to his own eye. The blow made the back of his head _thwak_ against the asphalt, but not enough for him to see stars. A scream erupted from his throat, momentarily catching the delinquent alphas off guard. _"Omegas don’t growl like that,"_ one of them had said, but somehow it only goaded them to strengthen their efforts to incapacitate him. Noya weathered another blow to forehead but so far they looked worse. His nails scored across their eyes, leaving permanent scars and making it damn hard for them to aim their fists properly.

It was just his luck that the one he thought he had taken care of was actually still able to walk. Noya felt himself lifted off the ground and suddenly he was moving, albeit clumsily. The man had taken ahold of his head and shoulders, but his comrades did not read the situation and took it to mean it was time to remove Noya’s uniform trousers. He promptly kicked both of them in the face, but the third man hastily dragged him further into the shadows—

Well, he tried.

_“ASAHI-SAN!” Noya called, roaring as best he could._

Before Noya had landed the second kick, a loud rip split the night and he felt half of his ass become visible to the world. The sound of threads popping had not ended before a guttural voice shattered the air. Noya and the man holding him could only stare blankly as Asahi collided with the two Noya had kicked off. He could see in their eyes that they had the unique terror of realizing how big Asahi was. How they had managed to land two blows in the first place, Noya blamed the alpha’s kind nature, but suddenly it had entirely been stripped away. His hands reached out, throwing one of them out into the street while the other toppled to the ground beneath his feet.

Noya landed inharmoniously, the last assailant running, too many of his ribs already broken.

 _“Ah-ugh! Ow…”_ Noya coughed, only to have his voice swoop up as he was suddenly lifted. He did not have the capacity to think. Asahi’s scent—usually so gentle and pleasant—was strong and fierce all around him as the alpha held him in his arms, running home. And not Noya’s home.

Yu did not remember Asahi unlocking his door. Maybe he just left the back door unlocked, or he genuinely broke it down. Yu was in a daze, tight within the braces of Asahi’s arms and probably the only time he had ever been submissive to an alpha. His stupor was only broken by landing on Asahi’s large bed. The ace’s energy had placed him against the head board, though, and then Noya found himself stuck between an alpha and a hard place.

Yu opened his mouth to say his name, but got as far as _“Asah—”_ and then his mouth was literally full of Asahi. The kiss was sudden and sharp, more teeth than anything, and it was…good. Asahi’s tongue slid between his lips and Yu’s eyelashes fluttered, seeing stars. For an alpha, he was never this assertive, never this pushy…

 _“—sahi…are you okay?”_ he sighed, letting Asahi’s lips roam over his mouth and cheek. When no response came, though, his eyes opened clearly. In the darkness he could see Asahi’s pupils blown wide, but there was something…off…about them. His eyes were not moving in their sockets, like he was operating on autopilot.

Nishinoya became indescribably angry. Sliding his feet under him so he could push off the bed, he tackled Asahi to the mattress. _“Don’t you dare ignore me during this! Wake up, alpha!”_

Asahi’s hands were on his ass and waist, feeling but not hearing. Noya slapped him, hard, and Asahi blinked but Yu resorted to the only thing he knew to do. Above the gland on his neck, he bit down. The skin was close enough to the gland to be ultra sensitive, and Asahi wailed in pain. Noya only just managed to rise up in time before Asahi’s hand slapped protectively over his gland.

 _“Wh-What was that?”_ he exclaimed.

 _“Do you like me?”_ Yu responded instead.

Asahi’s eyes widened. _“Huh?”_

_“Look at me. Do you like me? In a…permanent sort of way?”_

The alpha blinked several times before examining Yu’s countenance: swollen lips, a bleeding forehead, and a swelling black eye. _“You’re bleeding!”_

Yu pushed him back down when he tried to rise. _“I’m saying I want to mate you, dumb ass!”_

 _“But you’re injured!”_ Asahi countered. Yu glared at him, deadpan, until he grabbed his face and gave his best effort toward a mind blowing kiss. He had Asahi’s full attention this time, and came away to look at eyes rounder than the moon outside. _“But we’re still in school!”_

 _“So?”_ Noya piped. _“Suga and Daichi are bonded! Everyone knows that!”_

_“But—”_

Yu laid on top of him, holding his face steady while he pressed their noses together. _“If you talk instead of kissing me properly, I’m going to bite something. Are you saying you don’t like me?”_

And then something…changed.

Yu blinked, and then blinked again, lifting off of him. He had not thought this far—what if Asahi had never…? _“Did you ever like me?”_ What if he left so easily because…

Asahi sat up, and in one motion he hugged Yu and rolled over so he was looking down at the omega now. _“Of course I did! Why do you think I left?”_

Noya processed that slowly, and then erupted. _“What do you meant by that?”_

 _“Eh,”_ Asahi blurted anxiously. _“I-I thought I was letting you down. There’s only one libero.”_

True shock flashed on Yu’s face, before it vanished. _“There’s only one ace, idiot! AND WE’RE NOT PLAYING VOLLEYBALL NOW!”_

Asahi panicked, glancing at his door, expecting his parents or the entire neighborhood to come crashing in with noise complaints. He fell onto his elbows, hands covering Noya’s mouth. “Okay! Okay, I’m sorry.”

He looked at the door, waiting for any sounds to stir throughout the house, but none did. A tickle on his neck brought his attention back to Yu, who was leaning up with eyes closed to sniff Asahi’s skin. _“Ymm hmm hm hm—”_ Asahi removed his hands. _“You smell stronger than usual,”_ he repeated. _“It’s nice. I didn’t know you could roar, Asahi-kun.”_

The alpha blushed so fiercely Noya opened his eyes, feeling the heat radiating off of him and kissed the side of his mouth. _“Are you going to tear the rest of these pants off me or do I have to do it?”_

Asahi’s features hardened, remembering what had set him off. _“I guess I never…I never thought of you as…vulnerable.”_

The room was dark but Yu’s grin was bright. _“And don’t you forget it, but I like you saving me. Will you kiss me now?”_

He kissed the side of the alpha’s mouth again, moving along his bottom lip until Asahi tilted his head and captured Yu’s lips himself. He moaned pleasantly, finally satisfied until he hungered for more.

 _“Okay, okay…”_ Asahi sighed huskily. Noya had managed to get him out of his shirt and was sucking marks all over his shoulder and collarbone. _“But no more biting. It’s…too soon. And I’ll never hear the end of it from Daichi-san.”_

Sex was just as clumsy as their first session of kissing had been and Noya had absolutely loved it. The only thing Yu found unexpected was when he rolled over the next morning to find Asahi folding his legs underneath him and apologizing profusely.

 _“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t myself last night!”_ he cried, although Noya barely heard him with his face pressed against the sheets.

 _“Mhuh?”_ he uttered in his groggy haze.

_“I’m sorry! The other alphas riled me up—of course I love Yu—um! I mean, I never thought we’d—like this—I should have at least gotten you a bandage—”_

Noya still had one eye buried in the pillow, but he grabbed Asahi by the hair and drew him forward. _“I riled you up. If you ever give credit to other idiots I’ll tell Daichi everything. Go make me breakfast in bed.”_

*******

Asahi carried him to bed wrapped in a towel with his own cinched around his waist. He nuzzled Noya’s hair while the omega licked over his gland. There was a faint discoloration where he had first bitten quite close to the gland, which Daichi had seen immediately, of course. The only reprieve Asahi had from his teasing was that Suga had marked both of Daichi’s glands, so he did not have much leverage over a small bite on Asahi’s neck.

“When can I finish this?” he asked now as Asahi set him up by the pillows so he could turn down the covers of the bed.

Asahi self-consciously covered the mark. “Oh, well,” he laughed nervously. “I-I was thinking…in a couple years…”

Nishinoya’s gaze was blunt and unamused. “Define ‘years’.”

“I only mean let’s wait until college,” he said warily.

“Why? You’ve knotted me dozens of times.”

Asahi’s eyes shot wide before he turned red and covered his face. “It’s not that I don’t want to! I…really want to.”

Noya’s brows rose. “Asahi, your towel’s rising. That was quick.”

Asahi huffed a breath, swinging his hands by his hips and firming them into fists for resolve. “I want my own place,” he admitted shyly. “Our own place. Our nest. I want to do it there, where only our scents are.”

Asahi watched Noya carefully. The omega blinked up at him tranquilly.

Well. Yu liked the sound of that.

He sprang off the bed and Asahi caught him more out of reflex than skill. “Um,” he tried, but Noya was kissing every inch of skin he could get. Asahi felt lips on his mouth, his nose, his eyelids. “I…’m guess…ing you…like that?”

“You know we can get a place before college, right?” Noya pointed out, hugging him close to nuzzle his hair.

Asahi rolled his eyes. “I want to save up a bit more for a nicer place than a typical first apartment. Plus I want it to be between our universities or close to yours, whenever you decide what school you want to attend.”

“The same one as you, idiot,” he scolded. “Volleyball will keep us together. If we’re lucky, scholarships might help us keep our own money for the place.”

Asahi laughed, running a hand over his mate’s hair. “Maybe, but we’ll arrange all that later. I still have one more semester.”

“May you continue to spoil me through it,” Noya wished with a grin that made his eyes nearly closed. He reached under his thigh and yanked Asahi’s towel off. He felt Asahi underneath him, nearly aligned with his entrance, making him want it even more as he opened his mouth against his mate’s. Asahi set him down on the bed, meeting his ravenous kisses until his lips were scarlet and he could only open his lashes to half-mast.

He murmured something like, “Roll over,” but his hands turned Noya over himself. Noya heard the roll of the wheels inside the bedside drawer and the snap of the lubricant cap. It was scentless but he could not wait for his own slick to be plentiful. Asahi felt a little in his ass when he massaged one finger inside, but the lube compensated until he inserted another finger and he licked between them, making Noya moan and squirm.

The bed creaked quietly as Asahi stood up on his knees and Yu’s jaw sagged open as he heaved air from his lungs, feeling Asahi’s tip push through the ring of muscle. This felt good. It always felt good, even when it was clumsy and rushed. Even when Asahi indulged in his alpha urges he was good in this; gentle when he needed to be and dominant when Yu wanted it.

Asahi slowly pushed in until he ground his pelvis against Yu’s firm rear. He leaned over to frame Yu’s arms with his own, breathing heavily on his nape. With his heat so close Yu was especially sensitive. Asahi felt his tender warmth trembling around him. He leaned onto one arm to ease his torso off of him and placed his other hand high on Noya’s chest, making sure he did not lie flat on the bed so he had room to breath all around.

“Asahi…” he breathed while slow, sucking kisses traveled over one shoulder, his gland, and up his neck.

“Tell me when,” his alpha assured.

“I’m ready…” he swallowed. “Haah!”

His head hung between his shoulders while Asahi began to withdraw, dragging inch by inch until the mound of his tip remained. Asahi felt Yu’s heart beating against his lips as he kissed between his shoulder blades before he just as carefully pushed back in.

Noya’s head jerked up, his spine arching. Asahi moved so the back of Yu’s head landed in the bend of his neck. He turned his head to suck on his jaw before Asahi ran his hand through his hair and gripped the back of his neck to hold him in place. His hold was gentle as his hips thrust in careful, fluid motions in time with Yu’s breathing. He relished the pressure of being filled and the half-second where he was empty but for Asahi’s tip.

The alpha’s thrusts remained slow as his knot began to swell. The slow pace brought Noya right to the peak of orgasm without pushing him over the edge, excruciatingly close. The growing bulge of Asahi within him induced Noya to reach behind him, grasping his hip, his thigh, whatever he could. “—sahi-san…Asahi, I need more.”

Asahi’s hands slid up his waist. “Move with me.”

Noya followed his movements, easing forward when Asahi pulled out and lifting his hips up as they joined together. Asahi leaned down to lift Noya’s ankles and set them down over his own. Noya’s feet curled against Asahi’s calves, tangling their legs together as their pace quickened just enough to spur Yu to move entirely on his own. He made his own orgasm until Asahi pulled his hips flush against his pelvis, his knot blown wide and locking them together. Asahi leaned over Yu, licking his gland while grinding his hips to push him over the edge.

“Ah!” Yu cried, spurting over the sheets. Asahi closed his eyes hard enough to see spots, Yu’s molten softness was clenching around him so hard. His hips jerked despite his efforts as waves of writhing pleasure pulled out of him, causing Yu to mewl weakly.

Asahi untangled one of their legs so he could carefully turn them over onto their sides, comfortably lying in the gooey tingles of post-orgasm as they fell asleep.

Yu’s heat arrived in the middle of the night. The labored air in his throat roused Asahi from slumber, but Yu jerked under his arm, bringing him fully conscious. This was the worst part, the beginning. Being unable to block the pain when it came in full force.

“—sa…ahi…Asa…” Noya wheezed. Slick pooled behind him when Asahi scrambled up and lifted his leg. The sweet scent was almost putrid, like fruit turning into alcohol. Yu was still loose from lovemaking so Asahi inserted two fingers and began massaging his prostate. As hard as he already was, he could not fill Noya with himself; he had made that mistake during the first heat they shared. Yu was too sensitive in the beginning, to the point of fragile.

Asahi bent over to bite one of his nipples. Yu did not even notice. Or so he thought.

“Don’t…use those like a gauge,” Yu scolded.

“It helps me know what kind of pain you’re in,” Asahi apologized as he moved down to bite and nibble on the tender flesh of Yu’s lower abdomen. His erection was red and visibly pulsing, a thin string of precum slipping over the head. Asahi just as gently massaged the shaft, from base to tip, simply licking the glistening fluid up. Yu’s pelvis trembled as another shock of pain engulfed him.

This was not working, so Asahi gathered Yu on his lap so his back was slumped on his alpha’s chest. Asahi’s fingers curled to plunge back into his ass while he pumped Noya’s cock and cooed and kissed his temple. “It hurts,” he sobbed.

“I know, just give me time,” he purred deeply.

Noya’s head turned, seeking his alpha in every possible way. Asahi blinked against the tickles on his neck, the little sniffs preluding the long lick over his gland. Asahi berated himself for forgetting to plug in the heating pad last night; he could see it lying next to the socket, useless—

Yu’s teeth dragged over the thin flesh of his gland, sparking panic inside Asahi. “No! We agreed, in college!”

He could see and feel Noya’s hesitation, knowing he understood even in the cage of his pain. “Sorry,” he managed to gasp. “I’m sorry…”

Next he knew, he was face planting in the covers. Asahi spared a moment to turn his head so he could breathe freely, and then disappeared behind him. “Asahi? AH!”

The alpha’s tongue swirled inside him. Asahi’s fingers joined it to scoop slick out while he pushed his saliva in, willing it to find the glands deeply hidden inside him. His cum was meant to fuse there, symbolically joining their bodies and in the most intimate way, but a chemical reaction actually happened to the glands when open. Mates had to bite through the skin of their shoulders to join their scents above, but here Yu was entirely vulnerable to him. The slick had already pushed Asahi’s semen out, so Yu had no natural pain suppressant inside of him until he was relaxed enough to handle his alpha again.

“Take it, Yu-kun,” he coaxed, pushing an…admittedly gross glob of spit inside him, but this was all he could do for now. “Tighten around my fingers.”

Whether he did so of his own volition, Asahi could not tell, but Noya’s entire body clenched as another onslaught of pain—

“Oh! Ah…” he sighed raggedly, a tired scream. “It’s…better.”

Asahi did not stop his ministrations, teasing and ushering his mate’s cramps and agony away. After another bout of pain came and left, more quickly this time, Noya reached behind him, his fingers lightly combing through Asahi’s hair. “Inside me. You can be inside me now.”

Asahi rose under his arm, making it easy for Noya to wrap his arm around the alpha’s neck while his body was turned so they faced each other. Their chests bumped together as Yu straddled him, but Asahi had the frame of mind to not drop him too soon. He held him up, slowly lowering Noya onto his thick knot already forming from his omega’s mewls and sighs of relief.

Despite everything, Yu giggled. “It’s a long way down.”

Asahi’s eyes became circular and his arms shook. Yu gasped when he landed rather unceremoniously on his lap, but his open cry closed to bite his lip, his eyes closed as he felt Asahi’s precum find his most sore parts. “Yu, I love you.”

“Don’t you forget it,” he giggled, and then fell forward for his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi are next :)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://pondermoniums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pondermoniums)


End file.
